


Complications

by toobusy2write



Series: PornStarTJR 'verse [8]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Angst, Community: glam_100, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toobusy2write/pseuds/toobusy2write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things go sideways. Fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complications

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [glam_100](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/) Open Week, prompt #056: Communication Breakdown.
> 
> Originally posted [HERE](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/279492.html).  
>  **Word Count:** 12 x 100 words  
>  **Author's notes:** So I sat down to write porn and instead this came out. This is all @shinyredrain's fault for pointing out this prompt to me. And @leela_cat's fault for suggesting @shinyredrain prompt me. And holy shit. Until I went back to look over the series before writing more in it, I didn't realize it had been half a year since I last wrote in this verse. O.o Much thanks to @shinyredrain for the short notice preread.  <3 Also, this is the first of two I'll be posting today. Second one's coming in a little while.  
> 

"Come again?" Tommy said, completely thrown.

"Tommy, meet Tyler, my boyfriend. Tyler, Tommy," Adam repeated.

Tommy blinked. And blinked again. He'd thought….

It didn't matter. Obviously he'd been wrong.

Forcing a smile, Tommy said, "Hi."

Tyler smiled back. "Hi."

Uncomfortable silence followed and Adam cleared his throat. "Tyler plays guitar in a band, too."

"Oh yeah? What band?" Tommy asked, feigning interest. What he really wanted was to get the fuck out of that hallway and away from Adam and his boytoy.

"We don't have a name yet," Tyler said. "You wouldn't've heard of us anyway. We're just starting out."

 *

"Okay, well, I've … gotta go," Tommy said lamely, unable to come up with an excuse off the top of his head for why he needed to exit the hallway, and the conversation.

Tyler looked bemused and Adam frowned.

Tommy ducked his head and stepped past them, heading for the makeup room. Sutan was probably still working on Brian, who had a shoot just before Tommy's, but that was fine. He liked watching Sutan work.

Behind him, Tommy heard Adam tell Tyler he'd be right back.

Tommy picked up the pace, but Adam caught up to him anyway.

"Tommy, wait up."

*

"Can't. I'm running late," Tommy lied, continuing down the hall.

Adam fell into step with him. "No you're not."

"What? You've got my schedule memorized?" Tommy snapped.

"Whoa," Adam said, grabbing hold of Tommy's arm and stopping him in his tracks. "What the hell's wrong with you?"

Tommy sighed. He so didn't want to answer that question in the middle of the hall, at work, with Adam's _boyfriend_ looking on.

"Nothing," Tommy said, shaking his head. He stared at Adam's chest instead of meeting his gaze. "Just had a shit morning. Didn't mean to take it out on you. Sorry."

*

"Tommy, look at me," Adam said.

Tommy clenched his jaw and refused, fixing his gaze on the wall over Adam's shoulder instead.

"Come on." Adam grabbed Tommy's arm again and steered him into an empty set room.

There were u-bolts secured to the ceiling and one wall, and bondage furniture scattered around the rest of the room. The room itself looked like a dungeon.

Tommy's stomach fluttered and his heart kicked up a notch. Just that morning Sasha had asked him if he'd be willing to do a power play scene with Adam. Tommy had said he'd think about it.

*

"Talk to me," Adam said.

Tommy crossed his arms over his chest. The last time he'd talked to Adam had been at the party a week earlier. He'd walked away from that thinking there might be something happening between them. Something new, something scary, something Tommy hadn't been sure he was ready for but had decided he wanted to try.

And the whole time, Adam had had a boyfriend tucked away somewhere.

"You should get back to your boyfriend," Tommy said.

"This is about Tyler?" Adam asked.

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Sure. Because the whole world revolves around you, right?"

*

"Seriously. What the fuck?" Adam said, irritably. "You're acting like a jealous boyfriend, and correct me if I'm wrong, but we've never even gone out on a single date, so that can't be it, right?"

"Of course that's not it," Tommy spat. "Just because we had work-related sex once and flirted at a party doesn't mean shit. Especially since you apparently weren't available anyway."

"You…. I…. What?" Adam asked, looking truly confused.

Tommy unfolded his arms and ran a hand through his hair. "Look, just forget it, okay? I was obviously wrong, so just … forget this whole conversation ever happened."

*

"Tommy, wait," Adam said when Tommy turned to leave.

It wasn't so much the words as the subdued way Adam said them that stopped Tommy from walking out the door.

Turning back, Tommy asked, "What?"

"I saw you," Adam said quietly.

Now it was Tommy's turn to look at Adam in confusion. "Huh?"

"I saw you outside High Voltage Saturday night."

Tommy frowned. "With Mia?"

"You were all over her," Adam said.

"So?" Tommy asked, not understanding why Adam seemed so bothered by that, considering he had a fucking boyfriend.

"So, I got the message," Adam said. "Loud and clear."

*

" _What_ message?" Tommy asked, ready to pull his hair out.

"That the flirting didn't mean the same thing to you as it did to me. So when I ended up in a bar later with friends and met Tyler, I—"

"Wait, what? You met Tyler _after_ you saw me and Mia? You've known him less than a week?"

"Yeah, so?" Adam asked defensively.

"Moving kinda fast, aren't you?" Tommy accused, aware he sounded like an idiot. They fucked people they just met for a living. Who was he to judge how fast Adam moved with guys in his personal life?

*

Something hardened in Adam's eyes. "You're a fucking cocktease, but you're gonna stand there and judge me? Fuck. You."

It was Tommy's turn to grab Adam's arm as Adam started to leave. When Adam spun around to face him, Tommy stopped short of laying into him some more. He could see that under the anger, Adam was hurt. He'd done that, however unintentionally. Shit.

Dropping his hand, Tommy said, "I wasn't being a cocktease. I swear."

"What the hell would you call it then?" Adam asked, throwing up his hands.

Tommy shrugged and offered Adam a small smile. "Communication breakdown?"

*

"What?" Adam asked, frowning.

"Mia is not my girlfriend. If you had come over and said hi, I would've told you that. She and I are handsy with each other, sure, but that's just us. It doesn't mean anything. We're not into each other, like, at all."

"But—"

"But nothing," Tommy interrupted. "We've never gone there, never will."

"Oh," Adam said. "So the flirting…."

"With you?" Tommy asked, just to confirm so there weren't any more misunderstandings.

"Yeah," Adam said.

Butterflies danced in Tommy's stomach and he exhaled, trying to dispel some of them. "That was me testing the waters."

*

"And?"

"And what?" Tommy asked, hedging.

"And," Adam asked, stepping closer. "How'd you find the water?" Reaching out, he touched his fingers to Tommy's cheek. "Too hot?" His hand dropped to Tommy's upper arm. "Too cold?" Slipping his arm around Tommy's waist, Adam pulled Tommy in close. "Just right?"

Tommy's cock twitched in his jeans and his breath caught in his throat. Licking his lips as his gaze dropped to Adam's mouth, Tommy said, "It doesn't matter, does it? You've got a boyfriend now."

Adam dropped his arm and stepped away, running a hand over his face. "You're right. Fuck."

*

Adam looked between Tommy and the doorway. "I should…."

"Yeah."

"Tommy, I—"

Tommy shook his head. "Don't. It's better this way anyway, because of work."

"Sure." Adam turned to go, but paused in the doorway and turned back, pinning Tommy with his gaze. "Satisfy my curiosity."

"Too cold," Tommy said.

They both knew Tommy was lying, but Adam nodded his head nevertheless. "Good. I would've hated it if there'd been a chance and I'd blown it."

Tommy just nodded and tried to smile.

Adam's returning smile didn't quite reach his eyes as he said, "Bye, Tommy Joe," before walking out.


End file.
